disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/Fanfics:Ever the same WIP
I cant figure out how to change the title so its done if you were wondering :3 Cassdra/rose and the doctor walked down the halls, The Doctor still furious at her. They stopped in front of a large metal door, the doctor began to sonic it. "She's unhappy you know." Cassandra said, wipping a bit of dust from Rose's arm. "What?" The doctor said, not really paying attention. "She is not very happy at all with this." She says again. "Of course not. I wouldn't like it if somebody was possesing my body." He says, trying the door wich was still stuck tight. "Not that I mean. I mean with- this." She motions to him. "What, she doesn't like my new body?" He says. Cassandra shakes her head. "No no. She likes it just fine, but not the idea." She says. "Your lying." He says. Cassandra laughs. "Darling, you know it. Dont deny it. She wants the old you back." She says. "Well, yeah. But she will get used to it. All of my other compainions were like this." He said. "Darling, no matter how many faces you have, she will like them. But you will never be, her doctor. Again." She says. "No, your lying." He says. "I wish I was dear. You realize she takes that old jacket out every night and uses it like a blanket?" She says. "No." he says. His eyes start to water but he hides it. "Look, sonic that thing would you?" She says, changing the subject. ~-~ As the doctor walked to the library, he stopped and looked into roses room. He just had to see. He wanted to make sure it was a lie. He saw her curled up in her bed, one hand clutched to an old leather jacket. He opend the door a crack and stepped in, closing it behind him. "Rose?" He says quietly as to not startle her. Her eyes flutter open sleepily and she scans the room for the source of the voice. "Oh hello." She says dazily, not fully awake. "Whats up?" She sits up and rubs her eye. "I just....... Do you want me to change back? Are you really upset with this?" He says quietly. "What do you mean?" She says. "Today... Cassandra said that you were unhappy with me being a new person and all. I know that its natural to be a little confused and weirded out but...... Are you really not happy with the new me?" He asks. She sits there for a minute and sighs. "Look, I think your great-" he cuts her off. "I know you like me but, do you want me to change back?" He says. "Please, just say yes or no. Is it a lie?" He says. She sighs again. "No." She closes her eyes. "Rose, im trying, I really am! I really just want whatever is best for you." He says, and he starts to tear up. "I know I wil never be good enough, I know I will never be your doctor and-" she cuts him off this time. "Now hold on, thats a lie! I dont care how many regenerations you go through, I dont care if you have purple hair or you start wearing Bowties and fezzes, you will ALWAYS be my doctor." she says. "Always?" he laughs. She smiles. "Always." She laid her head in his lap."Im tired so shut it now." She smiled. "Ok." he laughed but was answerd with a snore."Sweet dreams my rose." Flyingace4 (talk) 21:27, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Flyingace4 Category:Blog posts